


soft as cotton

by woobot (lu_woo)



Series: sweater [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jungwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Implied Breeding, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Puppy Hybrid Jungwoo, Sex Toys, Smut, bunny hybrid doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: “What does a bunny costume and a carrot vibrator have to do with my birthday?”“Oh, Doyoung,” Ten sighs with a click of his tongue, “Silly, Doyoung. It’s simple,” the kitty says, his head nodding and the tips of his ears twitching. “You get dressed up in the bunny costume, maybe get a little time with the vibrator and when Jungwoo comes home, don’t you think he’ll just be so turned on that he’ll give you thebestsex ever? Doesn't that sound like the perfect birthday gift?”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: sweater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116233
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	soft as cotton

**Author's Note:**

> { happy birthday doyoung!!!! } 
> 
> { ✩ this is part of my hybrid au on [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo/status/1254905378065842177)! you don't have to read it but it'll definitely help with some context~ }

“Okay,” Doyoung says as he tugs on the door, “All locked.” 

“Thanks for leading a great shift tonight, Doyoung,” Taeyong says besides him, a smile on his face. “It was a lot busier than I expected for a Monday.” 

“Well,” Doyoung hums, pushing the set of keys into his bag, adjusting the strap along his chest. “You know February is coming up and with Valentine’s day in three weeks,” Doyoung clicks his tongue as the two of them begin to walk. “Everyone wants all kinds of toys and lingerie.” 

“Ah, fuck,” Taeyong groans, his tail flicking hard enough to gently bump the back of Doyoung’s thigh. “I guess I should start thinking of what I want to get Yuta.” The kitty hybrid pauses before there’s hands that grab at Doyoung’s arm, practically scaring Doyoung. “And your birthday is coming up too! We have to start making plans.” 

Doyoung groans, rolling his eyes as he shakes his head. “No, no, I don’t want to do anything crazy.”

“Oh, come on,” Taeyong sighs, his hands shaking Doyoung’s arm. “Is it because you’re already doing something with Jungwoo? We don’t have to do anything like we did last year but at least let us kitties treat you to dinner or something.” 

“It’s not that,” Doyoung says with a laugh, gently trying to wiggle Taeyong’s hands off of him. “I told Jungwoo the same thing. But maybe we can go out to dinner together or I can even cook us something at my apartment.” 

“Doyoung,” Taeyong groans, his head leaning back and his feet stomping against the sidewalk. “Fine,” he finally concedes with his arms crossed over his chest. “But you know Ten and Jaehyun aren’t going to take no for an answer.” 

“Kim Doyoung!” 

The sound of Ten’s voice screeching at him isn’t exactly what Doyoung wants at almost ten in the morning. The kitty isn’t even in the store yet, he’s standing outside, bundled up in his new winter coat that he got for Christmas and a pair of earmuffs that even have little covers for his fuzzy ears. Ten’s nose and cheeks are pink from both the cold and most likely all the words that are building up in him as he waits for Doyoung to get up and let him in. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Ten says the moment Doyoung opens the door. 

“Ten, what-” 

“You don’t want to do _anything_ for your birthday?” The kitty says, his hands tugging out of his pocket only to be thrown up in the air dramatically. 

“That’s not what I said, Ten,” Doyoung huffs, hands fiddling with the door to lock it behind them. “I said I didn’t want to do anything big.” 

“Yeah but,” Ten says, his scrunched up face relaxing into a pout instead as Doyoung turns around and looks at him. “It’s your birthday and you deserve to be spoiled.” 

“I will be, with whatever you and the other kitties come up with,” Doyoung says, his hands sliding down onto his hips. “I’m not even doing anything special with Jungwoo, I told him the same thing I told Taeyong and that I’m telling you.” 

“Wait, Doyoung, are you being serious?” Ten says, his jaw slacking as he reaches down to begin unbuttoning his jacket. “You’re not even doing anything special for your first birthday celebration with Jungwoo?” 

“No,” Doyoung says, confusion lacing through his voice. “We’re just going to do something special for Valentine’s day to celebrate.” 

Ten sighs, his hand reaching up to pinch at his nose, head tilted back and eyes close. “It’s worse than I thought.” 

“Ten,” the bunny replies firmly, “Look, let’s just do something all together at the end of the month?” Doyoung ignores the huff and puff that Ten is giving him as he walks over to the counter, moving behind it to finish up the work he was doing before Ten came. “I mean you have Valentine’s day and Jaehyun’s birthday, I have my birthday and Jungwoo’s, so we’re gonna be busy.” Doyoung looks up at the kitty hybrid with his eyebrow raised when Ten doesn’t attempt to bite back with anything. “We can go on a little vacation or something.” 

“Fine,” Ten sighs, finally shrugging off his padded jacket that’s practically the same size as him. “On one condition though.” Doyoung tilts his head, pressing his lips together and crossing his arms over his chest as he waits for Ten to continue. “You let me and the kitties help make your birthday night with Jungwoo _extra_ special.” 

As Doyoung parts his lips to respond, there’s a gentle knock on the door. Both him and Ten turn to look, eyes meeting with Jungwoo who is practically bouncing at the door, his hand waving at Doyoung as his ears perk up. 

“Fine,” Doyoung says as he slides back out from behind his desk. “Nothing crazy though,” he says, a finger pointing to a smirking Ten as he goes to let Jungwoo in, nearly immediately forgetting their conversation when Jungwoo surges forward and pulls Doyoung into a hug, planting a wet, cold, kiss on his lips.

The kitties are _quiet_. Way quieter than they should be if they really are planning something for Doyoung’s birthday. Even with all three of them together at the store, not one of them has said a single word about the mysterious plan that Ten alluded to several days ago. The silence should be welcomed, should be embraced because that means they probably forgot or gave up on the plan. At least that’s what it would be in a perfect world but this is _not_ a perfect world. So instead, Doyoung feels like he’s walking on eggshells, scared to make a wrong move or say something that could set them off and he’ll be bombarded with a hundred crazy ideas when all he really wants to do is spend the night in with Jungwoo. 

It’s exactly why Doyoung has hid himself away in the storage room, furiously organizing and putting away the orders that have piled up due to the busy days. The room isn’t as bad as it could have been, it’s not as bad as it was during the holiday season, boxes upon boxes that were too high for Doyoung to reach and even if he were able to, they’d certainly come tumbling down on him. Thankfully though, everything is in his reach and rather light so he’s able to do his work without needing to ask Jaehyun to help him. 

Among the boxes, Doyoung sees a rather small one, much smaller than it should be if it contains anything that needs to go up on the shelf. Doyoung grabs it off the pile, his head tilting, ready to toss it to the side and get it sent back since it most likely is meant for some other store. However, when Doyoung reads the shipping label, everything checks out to his store. Slowly, he opens it, being careful to cut along the tape in case he actually does have to send it back. 

What he sees inside is absolutely something he did not order. It’s not even products that they sell in the store, at least not the version of the items staring at him from inside the box. Inside, there’s a pair of bunny ears, white, fuzzy, bunny ears with pink in the middle. Next to it looks like some kind of skirt or outfit of sorts. To top it all off, in the very middle, laying proudly on top of the bunny outfit, is nothing other than a carrot shaped vibrator. It’s bright orange, definitely larger than it should be, and to make it even more horrific, there’s even the little plastic leaves at the top, the green contrasting with the orange. 

It takes approximately thirty seconds for Doyoung to set the box down on one of the shelves and make his way out of the storage room. It takes him another fifteen seconds to walk over to Ten (who is thankfully not with a customer), and grab him by the arm and tug him back into the room with him. 

As the door shuts, Ten’s face lights up as if he already knows what he’s getting talked to about. “Oh did it come? Let me see!” 

“Ten,” Doyoung whines, his shoulders slumping and his feet stomping against the floor. “Why? How did you even order it? I do all the orders.” 

“Oh,” Ten says with a smile, “Remember how you went to the bathroom when you were in the middle of ordering?” Doyoung rolls his eyes at the question, his head nodding slowly, “I just added it while you were gone. Don’t you like it?” 

“No,” Doyoung says breathily, “You know I don’t like bunny stuff like that and besides, you already got me a carrot vibrator, why did you have to order another one?” 

Ten’s head tilts and his eyes narrow as the corners of his lips slowly curl up into a grin. “I thought you said you threw it out?” 

Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up as he realizes that he’s been caught. He lets out a huff, his cheeks puffing out and his lips pursing out into a pout. “It doesn’t matter, why did you order it?” 

“Because,” Ten sings, walking forward until he cups at Doyoung’s puffy cheeks. “It’s for your birthday!” 

Doyoung shakes his head, effectively shaking off Ten’s hands as well. “What does a bunny costume and a carrot vibrator have to do with _my_ birthday?” 

“Oh, Doyoung,” Ten sighs with a click of his tongue, “Silly, Doyoung. It’s simple,” the kitty says, his head nodding and the tips of his ears twitching. “You get dressed up in the bunny costume, maybe get a little time with the vibrator and when Jungwoo comes home, don’t you think he’ll just be so turned on that he’ll give you the best sex ever? Doesn’t that sound like the perfect birthday gift?” 

“I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but I'm already a bunny so I don't need this” Doyoung starts, his fist curling up and gently punching at Ten’s chest, “and we already have the _best sex ever_ and I definitely don’t need to dress up to get sex.” 

“You don’t need to boast about your sex life,” Ten says with a roll of his eyes, “Just give it a thought, okay?” the kitty says confidently, his hand patting on top of Doyoung’s head. “If not let me know cause Jaehyun and I will use it then!” Ten hums as he turns around and lets himself out of the storage room, leaving Doyoung standing by himself with his cheeks still puffed. 

There’s a heavy weight on Doyoung’s shoulders when he kneels down on the floor. He looks at the time on his phone, fingers tapping against the screen for the dozenth time in the last three minutes. Time has gone slowly, thankfully for Doyoung because he definitely needs more time to process what he’s about to do. The topic has been on his mind all day long, running and circling around as Doyoung wandered around the house, not sure what to do with his day off. 

He doesn’t normally spend his birthday inside, like the kitties have previously stated. He normally does at least something, whether it’s treating himself to a nice breakfast or a little shopping trip to get the clothes that he always eyes on his walks home from work. There have even been times where he’s had to go to work because as much as Doyoung would love to take time off, he has his own shop, his own business to run and that comes first, even on special days. 

Today though, Doyoung’s birthday started off with a wonderful homemade breakfast from Jungwoo and even though Doyoung was slightly concerned when the puppy had mentioned wanting to cook for him. It went well though and he was presented with some rather adorable pancakes that Jungwoo tried very hard on. He was pampered with a long string of kisses, nearly turning into a full fledged make out session on the couch before Jungwoo sadly had to pull away and head off to class, much to Doyoung’s displeasure. The rest of the day Doyoung has spent simply tidying up his apartment and catching up on TV shows and his favorite Youtubers. Oh, and thinking about that box that he had shoved under his bed several days ago that’s currently staring at him. 

Doyoung wasn’t going to take it home, he really wasn’t. He’s not the biggest fan of costumes like that, especially not bunny ones since it just makes him feel sad about not having ears. Not only that but he certainly did not need yet _another_ carrot shaped vibrator in his collection. And he definitely did not need it to spice up his sex life either. Yet here he is, kneeling on the ground in front of his bed with the box in front of him, still as pristine as it was when he opened it in the shop for the first time. 

Slowly, Doyoung begins to take out the pieces in the box. First the vibrator that is almost too big for him to wrap his hand around properly. It’s practically the same one that’s been long forgotten in his basket of toys that he keeps in his bathroom closet. A toy that Doyoung didn’t even dare to try to use simply because of the fact that it’s a fucking _carrot_. Looking at it now though, with the thought of using it for Jungwoo in mind, doesn’t seem all that bad. Doyoung bites down on his lip, his toes curling against his butt as he thinks about using it on himself, all sprawled out, fucking the toy in and out of him, a scene to greet Jungwoo when he comes home from classes. The thought alone has Doyoung sucking in a sharp breath, feeling a tingle of arousal run through him. 

The outfit itself is a joke honestly. It’s a skimpy white skirt that probably won’t even cover Doyoung’s crotch. Not only is it a sad excuse for a skirt but there’s not even a hole in the back for his tail, meaning it’ll have to go right over it and it makes Doyoung scrunch his nose up. The top is pretty much the same, a skimpy crop top of sorts that doesn’t really look like anything other than a normal shirt. Then there’s the headband ears. They’re like any other stereotypical fake set of ears. They’re oversized, the ear part standing up tall and proud, showing off its fake fuzz and artificially colored pink insides. 

Despite the subtle hatred for the ears, Doyoung sets them on top of his head. They don’t feel as bad as he imagined them to feel. They aren’t tight, aren’t heavy, they’re just _there_. Doyoung decides to push himself up, moving over to his full length mirror that’s standing against the wall. The first sight of himself in bunny ears makes Doyoung sputter out a laugh, his hand coming up to cover at his gaping jaw. His second reaction is to reach up and touch them, his head tilting, watching the way they fail to move as he does. The one thing notices though, the more he stares at himself, the less he dislikes them. He turns to his side, letting his tail show in the mirror, the white puff poking out from his sweatpants. The color of his tail and the ears are almost the same, the ears having a more pure white color from manufacturing rather than his naturally colored tail. It’s not _terrible_. It’s actually not bad at all and Doyoung takes his time admiring the new look in the mirror, turning and twisting all different angles to see how he looks with ears on. 

Soon, Doyoung finds himself tugging his pants off, choosing to leave his underwear on as he holds the skirt up to himself, his teeth sinking down into his bottom lip at his reflection. It’s the tiniest bit tight as he tugs it over his waist, his chest rising in a deep breath when he zippers the side up. It’s exactly how he thought it would be, _tiny_. The fabric sits right at the top of his thighs, the bottom of his underwear more than exposed. His tail is making the back of the skirt even shorter, the fabric having to go over it, the ends of the skirt not even close to reaching his thighs. 

The shirt remains untouched on the ground, even after Doyoung has tugged off his oversized shirt. His underwear gets tugged down, joining the rest of his clothes in a pile on the floor. Doyoung runs his hand along his chest, running it all the way down to his crotch, his hand cupping at it over the skirt. He takes a quick moment to tilt his body, his cheeks flushing when he sees his ass on clear display, the end of the skirt fluttering as he moves. In an unexpected twist, Doyoung realizes that he’s actually _enjoying_ the outfit. And if he’s enjoying it, he knows Jungwoo will enjoy it as well. 

Doyoung’s hand reaches out to tap at his phone on the nightstand, making his lock screen pop up. It’s a rather adorable picture of him and Jungwoo, a picture that they took together at the park during the summer. Then there’s the time staring back at Doyoung and it clicks in him that Jungwoo should be getting out of class any minute. Doyoung nods to himself before he reaches down and grabs his bundle of sleep clothes and walks to the bathroom with them, tossing them quickly into the hamper. The box gets pushed back under the bed, the shirt still in it and Doyoung makes a mental note to tug it out later at some point. The carrot vibrator is put on the bed and Doyoung opens up the nightstand drawer, pulling out a nearly empty bottle of lube, tossing it on the bed to join the toy. 

The thought of doing something like this makes adrenaline rush through Doyoung’s body. His lips curl up into a smile, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he claps his hands together. It’s not the first time that Doyoung has surprised Jungwoo like this, though it never was to this extent. It’s normally just him hard and already leaking, desperate for Jungwoo to come relieve him. He’s never dressed up in any sort of outfit and certainly not a sad excuse of a bunny costume, a concept that he would have never even _touched_ before tonight. But the more he thinks about it, the more excited that Doyoung gets. 

Doyoung checks the time once more as he climbs on his bed. He checks the time and takes the opportunity to unlock his phone, sending a quick text to Jungwoo that he’s excited for him to come home, along with a rather obnoxious amount of heart emojis that’s slightly out of character for Doyoung. Jungwoo doesn’t respond right away and Doyoung chooses to ignore the gentle buzz of his phone as he gets situated on the bed, knowing he only has about ten or fifteen minutes before Jungwoo will get home. 

He starts gently, wanting to build himself up slowly, not wanting to get too desperate before Jungwoo comes home. It starts with his fingers gliding along his chest, running up and down, tips barely brushing against his nipples. Once they do, Doyoung’s chest hitches, his toes curling up at the sudden feeling. The hesitant touches turn into ones with purpose, his thumbs pushing down against his dusty pink nipples, creating the smallest of circles, focusing on his hardening nubs. 

With Jungwoo in his life now, there’s very rare times that Doyoung actually masturbates by himself. There’s barely a need to anymore, the puppy being able to satisfy his every craving, every need, nearly whenever he wants it. Even when Doyoung is feeling the beginnings of his heat, the constant fuzzy buzz of horniness is no longer taken care of by himself, Doyoung choosing to wait for Jungwoo to come home or wait to go home to be with him, knowing that his alpha will satisfy him in ways that Doyoung can’t do himself. So touching himself like this, for the first time in several months, feels a bit awkward for Doyoung. His hands feel fumbly, uncoordinated, and odd, not exactly sure where to go despite all the years that Doyoung has explored his body. 

The awkwardness begins to settle down when Doyoung starts to relax, forcing himself to take a few deep breaths and close his eyes. Different scenarios run through his head as he does so, wondering how Jungwoo is going to react to seeing him like this. Firstly, Jungwoo will probably be shocked, surprised that Doyoung is dressed the way that he is. Then he’ll probably make a comment about Doyoung being in the state that he is, with a vibrator in his ass, most likely whimpering and begging for Jungwoo at that point. Then, he hopes Jungwoo doesn’t waste much time and will give him what he needs, being able to fully satisfy Doyoung exactly how he wants to be.

The thought of having Jungwoo with him is enough to make Doyoung’s cock twitch against the fabric of his skirt. It’s enough to make his chest hitch with a breath and his lips press together, suppressing a gentle whimper. Doyoung lets his hand travel down from his chest, his nipples beginning to feel sore from the constant pressure against them. Doyoung opens his eyes when his hand bumps against the top of the skirt, looking down to see his cock beginning to tent in the clothing. Doyoung wraps his hand around his cock, the feeling of the cheap fabric against his hard cock making him gasp. It doesn’t take long for him to get fully hard, his hand squeezing and tugging at his cock only a few times before Doyoung decides to flip the skirt up, letting it sprawl out on his stomach instead of it rubbing against his now sensitive cock. 

It takes him a moment to grab the vibrator, his cheeks heating up in slight embarrassment of what he’s about to do. Years ago when Ten first got him a carrot vibrator as a joke, Doyoung was appalled that they even existed (though he couldn’t be too appalled considering they have all sorts of obnoxious hybrid themed toys). It was immediately put away and Doyoung hasn’t even once thought about using it. Now here he is, his slightly shaky hands fumbling to turn it on so he can use it. 

The vibrations are gentle, nothing more than a steady hum and a part of Doyoung hopes that there’s a way to turn it up because if he’s going to use it, it better be good. After more tugging and twisting on the toy, he finally gets it to turn up in speed, twisting the leaves until it’s at a decent strength for him. The vibration surprises him, his body jolting as he presses the toy against the underside of his cock, letting it slide up along the length. Doyoung tilts his head, his legs spreading and knees bending when the initial shock wears off and the pleasure starts to pour over him. As he looks down, he takes a moment to admire the toy, slowly running it along his cock, occasionally slipping it down to press against his balls. The toy is big, Doyoung already had realized that before, seeing it against his own cock though, he sees just how big it is. It’s surprisingly not the biggest toy that Doyoung has in his little stash, though the biggest one has a fake knot at the bottom, the whole thing trying to resemble an alpha cock. This however, is pretty much doing a perfect job at being what it’s trying to be. The tip is thinner, rounded at the bottom before it slowly starts to grow wider and wider until it reaches the top. The end is big, so big that Doyoung isn’t sure that he’ll be able to fit it in him and even if he was able to, he’s hoping that Jungwoo will come home before then. 

It doesn’t take long before Doyoung gets a familiar urge for something to be in him. The vibrator is doing a wonderful job against his cock, his hips bucking up every couple seconds, desperate for a little more friction but now he’s gotten to the point where he feels like he needs something in him. There’s slick pooling at the bottom of his ass, already beginning to soak into the fur off his tail, his body more than ready to properly get fucked. Doyoung pulls the vibrator away from him, his cock twitching at the sudden loss, a bead of precum sliding along the tip, stringing down to meet the pool of precum that’s collected on the skirt. Doyoung pushes himself up slowly, just enough for him to turn around, his knees wobbling on the bed as he gets on all fours. 

Even with the amount of slick that’s leaking out of him, now beginning to slide down the insides of his thighs, Doyoung takes the time to pour a generous amount of lube onto the vibrator, his body trying to stay steady as he does so. It’s way too much, the clear substance not even being able to stay on all the way and begins to slide along his fingers. Doyoung has plenty of his own lubricant but he likes it wet, he likes the filthy sounds of his own wetness and with the size of the toy, a little extra help won’t hurt. 

It takes him a minute to get situated in a position he’s comfortable in. His knees are spread out wide, wider than his hips, steadying him the best he can. The skirt is barely on his ass, not even covering his tail anymore due to it riding up when he switched positions, but Doyoung doesn’t make any move to try and fix it, enjoying the way his tail is out freely. He pushes his shoulder against the bed, cheek squishing next to it as his hand reaches back until he can feel the tip of the toy against his hole. The sensation of it vibrating against him is enough for his hips to drop and his cock to twitch harshly. Doyoung lets out a whimper, his tail wiggling, shaking due to the pleasure. 

The toy brushes against his hole again, illicting the same response from Doyoung, his hips jutting down and his body tensing up at the sensation. It repeats that way for a few more times before Doyoung bites down on his lip and lets the toy press steadily against his hole, his eyes rolling back at the steady pleasure. The thing isn’t even in him yet and Doyoung already is enjoying the toy. He twists his wrist, letting the tip circle along his wet hole, letting it spread the slick that’s leaking out of him against his entrance. The initial stretch is nothing, the tip being no wider than about two of his fingers, a width that Doyoung is more than used to at this point thanks to Jungwoo. 

Doyoung lets out a loud moan when he pushes the toy in more, the tip brushing along his prostate briefly. His hand drops from the toy, thankfully the object being far enough in him that it doesn’t fall out, his fingers curl against the blanket. The feeling is wonderful but even with the pleasure running through him, Doyoung’s eyes squeeze shut at the realization of how ridiculous he looks right now. He’s sitting there on all fours, a pathetic excuse for a skirt doing absolutely nothing for him, a bunny ear headband, and a fucking carrot vibrator poking out of his leaking ass. As ridiculous as he feels right now though, Doyoung reaches his hand back, his fingers wiggling until he reaches the little leaf stems of the vibrator, tugging at them just enough for him to be able to start thrusting the toy in him. 

The stretch begins to hurt when he’s a little over half way with the toy. He pushes until he can’t anymore, choosing to thrust the carrot instead of trying to stretch himself out even more. The rhythm is the best it can be in his position, the pace borderline desperate, but everything feels good, feels better than it should for what it is. It’s so good that Doyoung finds himself dropping his hand down to the bed, resisting the urge to just finish himself off (though it’s not like if he did, he wouldn’t still be gifted with a wonderful round of sex). 

There’s the quiet beeping of the lock that makes Doyoung’s eyes open. A rush of panic runs through him, realizing that Jungwoo is home, he’s finally home and this is it. There isn’t any time to run and hide and at this point, Doyoung doesn’t want to, he’s more than ready for Jungwoo to see him and hopefully set his alpha off. 

“Doyoung!” Jungwoo says as he opens the door, “I’m home!” 

Doyoung pushes himself up, his hands pressing into the bed, fingers curling up against the sheets due to the pleasure still buzzing in him from the vibrator. He watches Jungwoo do his usual routine: kicking his shoes off, dropping his bag next to the closet, and taking off his jacket. When Jungwoo takes a step up from the doorway, their eyes meet and Doyoung immediately feels his face begin to turn bright red. His hole tightens around the vibrator as he lets out a whimper, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

“What,” Jungwoo starts, his brows furrowing together as he stands still, his head tilting at Doyoung and his ears perk up, “Doie, what are you doing?” 

“Hopefully getting my birthday present,” Doyoung laughs out breathily, his body trembling as he sits up more, trying his best not to let the vibrator slide out of him. 

“Oh my god you have bunny ears,” Jungwoo says, finally taking steps towards Doyoung. “and a skirt? _Doyoung_ ,” Jungwoo practically growls. 

“Do you like them?” Doyoung asks, his hips rocking ever so slightly as the bottom of the vibrator bumps against the bed. “I do.” 

“I like them a lot,” the alpha hums, his hand reaching forward to run along the fake ears that most likely have become crooked on Doyoung’s head. “Are you sure this is your birthday present and not mine?” Jungwoo laughs. 

“I guess it’s really both of ours?” Doyoung says with a breathy laugh, his hips pushing down against the bed, earning a gasp from him when the toy slips in a little further. “Ah, Jungwoo,” the omega groans, his head leaning back when he shifts his hips, letting the toy hit against his prostate more. “I really need you.” 

Jungwoo’s brows furrow together and he slides his hand along the ends of Doyoung’s skirt, making Doyoung lift his hips up until he hears Jungwoo’s chest rumble in a growl. “You have a toy in too? I didn’t even see it.” Slowly, Jungwoo’s hands slide up the sides of his thighs before he pats Doyoung’s cheek. “Lay down, let me see you.” 

It definitely takes longer than it should for Doyoung to lay down properly. Though, it works in his advantage because Jungwoo has rid himself of his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his underwear when he slides on the bed to join Doyoung. Without his clothes on, Doyoung can smell Jungwoo better, it’s still not great, knowing that the other most likely has his blockers on and it’ll be a few hours until they wear off. It’s not just himself he smells though now, Jungwoo’s scent being able to push through the thick omega pheromones and hit him prettily like summer rain. The comforting feeling allows Doyoung to relax more, his thighs no longer shaking due to nervousness. 

Once he’s laid out like he knows Jungwoo wants, with his legs spread, hands holding at the back of his thighs, knees against his chest and toes curling, he looks at his alpha. Jungwoo’s teeth are pushed into his bottom lip, his face is pink and his eyes are dark, pupils definitely more dilated at the sight of his omega. Doyoung feels his omega flutter with happiness at the way Jungwoo is looking at him and he can’t help but try and urge his alpha on a bit, his hand reaching down between his legs to push the toy in him more. 

“Holy fuck, Doyoung,” Jungwoo breathes out and his hands move forward, pushing against the back of Doyoung’s thighs, pushing them further up against his stomach. “This is really,” Jungwoo whines and Doyoung lets out the softest of laughs, knowing that Jungwoo is most likely overwhelmed because Doyoung still is. “Can I fuck you with it?” 

Doyoung responds with an eager nod, the vibrations have been slowly building and building his orgasm and Doyoung isn’t sure how much longer he can last. Before Jungwoo even touches the toy though, he leans forward, body bumping against Doyoung’s as he presses their lips together. Their kiss is harsh, a surge of desperation and eagerness coming from the alpha. Their lips move together quickly, sloppily, and wet. Normally Doyoung would put up a fuss at how sloppy the alpha is, whining at him to try to be more precise, right now though, it’s just what he needs. Doyoung wraps his arms around Jungwoo’s shoulders, pulling him down closer towards him, desperate for anything his alpha is giving him. 

Jungwoo doesn’t pull away as his hand slides down between them and Doyoung knows exactly where it’s going. There’s the smallest of pushes against the bottom of the toy, making Doyoung pull away from their kiss, moan ripping from his throat. The alpha straightens, his hands pushing apart Doyoung’s legs that have closed around him, returning them to their position against his chest. 

“ _Doyoung_ , this is probably one of the hottest things you’ve ever done,” Jungwoo groans, his free hand running through his hair slowly, the newly dyed dark brown locks falling prettily against his forehead. Then slowly, there’s a grin that begins to lift Jungwoo’s lips up and Doyoung sucks in a breath. “Instead of me fucking you with it,” Jungwoo says, his hand reaching up to grab at Doyoung’s that has found itself on the back of his knee, “Why don’t you finish what you were doing earlier.” His hand is guided down until Doyoung feels the end of the toy, his fingers curling around the plastic leaves. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung whines, his teeth sinking into his lip for a moment before he parts them, ready to complain. 

Jungwoo pushes at Doyoung’s hand, pushing the toy in him just the slightest bit more and Doyoung’s lips close to try and muffle a whimper at the feeling. “I’ll fuck you after, don’t worry.” 

With the promise of what he wants and the way Jungwoo has his hand tightened around Doyoung’s, helping him thrust the toy in and out of him slowly, Doyoung gives in. He’s at the point now that it’s not going to take much for him to cum, he knows it and it proves even truer when Jungwoo begins speeding up the pace and Doyoung’s eyes roll back at the pleasure. Jungwoo’s hand only lingers for so much longer, eventually pulling away completely. The alpha scoots back on the bed as well, wanting to give Doyoung more space to move. It’s not the easiest position, Doyoung is slightly curled to the side, his cheek pressed against the pillow and hand awkwardly trying to keep up a pace that he likes. 

Being laid out like this, Doyoung desperately trying to fuck himself in front of Jungwoo, brings back memories of how he used to send videos to his alpha before they lived together. How Doyoung would be in a similar position, shy but eager to show Jungwoo the way he pleasures himself. It’s nearly the same, Doyoung whimpering and whining, calling for Jungwoo to help him but instead of Doyoung waiting for Jungwoo’s response, Jungwoo is sitting in front of him, watching _everything_ in person and not through his phone. What’s even better is that Jungwoo has pushed down his underwear, his hand is now wrapped around his cock, giving it more than gracious strokes and pumps as he watches Doyoung fuck himself. 

“That’s a good bunny,” Jungwoo breathes out, a moan lingering in his voice as he continues to jerk off. “Such a good boy, fucking yourself with your carrot.” 

Jungwoo’s words make Doyoung’s entire body _burn_. His face is filled with heat from both embarrassment and arousal. And when Doyoung meets Jungwoo’s eyes, the alpha smirks at him and it’s just enough to push him over the edge. Doyoung feels his toes curl, feels the heat in his stomach starting as he quickens the pace of the vibrator. Despite his sloppy movements, the tip hits all the right places and makes Doyoung let out a long moan, his legs slipping from their position and his back arching. 

“O-Oh god, Jungwoo,” Doyoung whimpers, his eyes beginning to water as the pleasure builds and builds and builds. 

“Is my bunny gonna cum?” Jungwoo hums, his free hand reaching forward and wrapping around Doyoung’s forgotten cock, giving it a wonderful squeeze. 

The only words that Doyoung can get out is a garbled moan, one that disappears into the air, ending in a high pitched groan when he finally cums. It’s wonderful, borderline overwhelming from how long he’s been building the pleasure in him. He feels himself tense, his whole body attempting to curl up on itself and he practically does. His body turns on its side, wiggling away from Jungwoo’s hand that’s still stroking his cock. Doyoung tightens his muscles around the toy so much that it slides out of him, leaving him with a more than uncomfortable emptiness feeling, leaving him to gape around nothing and feel the slick that’s been plugged up in him slowly begin to escape. 

Doyoung can feel Jungwoo move on the bed but chooses not to move to watch, his body still going through the aftershocks of an orgasm. It’s only when he feels Jungwoo’s warm hands on him that he turns to look at the alpha. Jungwoo is off the bed, his underwear finally gone, giving Doyoung a perfect view at his hard cock, a sight that makes Doyoung’s own cock twitch, his hole even clenching as well. 

“Doie,” Jungwoo says softly, his hand sliding along Doyoung’s back, sending shivers along his spine. “You still want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes?” Doyoung laughs out weakly, his body turning over onto his back, his hand coming up to rub at his face. “Mm,” Doyoung says when he looks at Jungwoo fully, watching the way his alpha is back to slowly stroking himself. “ _Yeah,_ I want you to fuck me.” 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Jungwoo hums, “I’ll fuck you from behind since you’ve been laying on your tail.” 

The change in position isn’t as difficult as Doyoung thought it would be. His legs are still shaky but with Jungwoo’s help, he easily gets exactly how Jungwoo wants him. The alpha stands at the side of the bed, his hands resting on Doyoung’s hips as the omega gets comfortable, his ass fully and happily on display for Jungwoo. 

“Poor bunny,” Jungwoo pouts as his hand flips up the skirt that has fallen over his tail slightly, “Your tail is soaked.” Jungwoo’s fingers slide along the underside of his tail and Doyoung whines, his hips dropping slightly due to the feeling. “You must have been playing with yourself for a while before I came home. Don’t worry,” the alpha says and Doyoung peeks back at him, immediately being met with the grin on Jungwoo’s lips. “Your alpha will take care of you.” 

The younger one pushes his hips forward, his cock sliding along Doyoung’s entrance, his already abused and stretched hole that’s clenching as Jungwoo rocks his hips. The alpha’s cock is incredibly warm and hard, Doyoung lets out a moan, lifting his hips up higher than they were before in hopes that Jungwoo will push in instead of teasing him like this. And he _does_. Jungwoo’s cock slips in easily thanks to the stretching from his vibrator and it only takes a few seconds before Jungwoo bottoms out, both of them moaning at the feeling. Doyoung feels his tail begin to wiggle and he knows it's probably puffed out some, his body happy to finally be filled with his alpha, not some stupid toy that Doyoung will most likely look at in horror tomorrow.

Jungwoo’s hands find home on Doyoung’s hips, right under the top of the skirt and for a moment, Doyoung wonders if he should just take the thing off. When Jungwoo starts thrusting though, all thoughts of even moving a single inch away from the younger one is completely thrown out the window. Jungwoo is so warm in him, so warm and perfect, so, so much better than the hard plastic of his toy. Not to mention, Doyoung isn’t doing any of the work, his alpha knows exactly how to make him feel good and all Doyoung has to do is lay there and take it and it’s absolutely perfect. 

On normal days where Doyoung is nowhere near his heat, he can go one maybe two rounds if he ends up orgasming in the middle of their round long before Jungwoo has finished. The alpha is the same usually, always popping a knot rather quickly and tying them together during his first orgasm, leaving them to lay and let any remaining arousal fizzle away. Doyoung isn’t close to his heat, it having ended about a week ago, but the way Jungwoo is fucking him right now, makes him want to just keep going and going until he can’t anymore despite already having an orgasm. But as wonderful as that orgasm was, it’s nothing compared to the ones he has when Jungwoo is fucking him and as cliche as it sounds, nothing will give him more pleasure than Jungwoo, his _alpha_ , fucking him just how he likes it. 

“You’re so wet,” Jungwoo laughs out, his hands squeezing at Doyoung’s hips, “feels like you’re in heat.” 

“It feels so good,” Doyoung groans, his hands curling up into fists when Jungwoo thrusts particularly hard. “You might actually send me into heat early if you keep fucking me like this.” 

Doyoung’s words set off Jungwoo slightly, his hands gripping hard at Doyoung’s hips, so hard that his nails begin to dig into his skin. He can hear a quiet rumble of a growl building up in Jungwoo, one that pushes out a rush of pheromones that hit Doyoung quickly, making his cock and tail twitch at the scent. What’s even better is when Jungwoo thrusts particularly hard, bottoming all the way out, Doyoung can feel his knot that has started. It’s barely there, just the smallest of bumps that tugs along Doyoung’s entrance when he thrusts but it’s there and it makes Doyoung’s omega more than happy that he could make his knot come out. 

“Maybe you just want to be bred,” Jungwoo says deeply, “So desperate for your alpha.” Jungwoo’s words end with a slap against his tail, an action that they recently started experimenting with. It’s not as effective as tugging but when Doyoung is this worked up, nearly starting on his second orgasm, every single touch from Jungwoo feels incredible and this is no different. 

Doyoung spreads his legs more, trying to get Jungwoo to push in deeper even though he’s already bottoming out with every thrust. The thrusts are harsh, Doyoung’s entire body wiggling forward every time their bodies meet, his skirt fluttering against his skin and his ears wobbling on his head, the headband threatening to fall off at any moment. Doyoung’s eyes squeeze shut at the sound that’s coming from them as well, mostly coming from Doyoung himself. There’s a thick wet sound echoing throughout the room, one that matches with the skin slapping. He can feel the slick running down the backs of his thighs, some even squirting out down onto his knees and he wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a puddle by the time they’re done. 

Jungwoo’s arms wrap around Doyoung’s chest, tugging him up slowly. Doyoung gets pulled almost flush against Jungwoo’s chest, his tail being the only thing stopping them from being fully together. Jungwoo’s plump lips trail kisses along Doyoung’s neck and the omega tilts his head, eagerly letting Jungwoo to litter him with as many kisses as he wants. The gentle kisses turn into licks and sucks, ones that make Doyoung groan, knowing they’re going to be pretty colors in the morning. 

The new position allows Jungwoo to easily reach down, wrapping his hand around Doyoung’s cock, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts, his thumb brushing over the slit with every pass, rubbing the pooling precum along the entire tip. It makes Doyoung whine, his hips twitching, wanting to get more friction from Jungwoo’s hand and also try to push back to meet with Jungwoo’s thrusts. He wiggles back as much as he can with his tail in the way, desperate to feel Jungwoo’s growing knot, enjoying the feeling of it now starting to have some resistance coming out. It’s overwhelming, getting pleasure from three different places at once and it’s more than enough for Doyoung to start orgasming. 

“ _Jungwoo_ ,” Doyoung whines, his head leaning back against Jungwoo’s shoulder, “Jungwoo, fuck I’m gonna c-cum,” 

“Me too,” Jungwoo says against Doyoung’s neck, “Can you feel my knot? It’s really wanting to be in you.” 

Doyoung nods his head quickly, his eyes fluttering closed, chest rising and falling faster and whimpers pouring from his lips as Jungwoo speeds up his thrusts just the slightest bit more. One brush against his prostate has Doyoung arching his back, his hands trying to grab into Jungwoo’s arm that’s wrapped around him. He grabs it roughly, nails digging in as he chokes out a sob, his orgasm washing over him. The same time Doyoung feels the peak of his orgasm, he feels Jungwoo bite down on his shoulder. It’s a hard bite, one painful enough to make Doyoung’s shoulder twitch. Even in the middle of his orgasm, he knows it’s not the spot, Jungwoo always being careful not to bite the bond mark but it’s so close this time, _much_ closer than usual. 

There’s a handful of thrusts from Jungwoo before the alpha pushes all the way in, his knot stretching out Doyoung for just a moment until it pops in and Doyoung can feel the hot warmth of Jungwoo cumming in him. The sensation makes his tail wiggle and even though Jungwoo is going through his own orgasm, Doyoung can hear the softest of laughs from the alpha, his chest moving away from Doyoung’s back for a moment, his tail most likely tickling him. 

Arms are wrapped around Doyoung in a tight hug. Jungwoo peppers his neck with kisses again, tongue swiping over the bond mark that begs to be bitten nearly every day. As Jungwoo nips at the spot, Doyoung can’t help but sigh happily, his mind and body floating wonderfully in the after effects of his orgasm and being knotted. His hands slide along Jungwoo’s arms and his head tilts enough to meet Jungwoo’s lips in a kiss. Jungwoo meets him back eagerly, his lips immediately parting and his tongue pushing into Doyoung’s mouth. They kiss like that for what feels like forever before Doyoung pulls away, letting out the softest of groans. 

“You really chose a horrible position to knot me in,” Doyoung laughs, his hand reaching up carefully to scratch between Jungwoo’s ears. 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo laughs, nuzzling his head against Doyoung’s hand. “It was the best position to see you fully in.” 

“Yeah well I hope you’ve had your fill cause these are going right away after tonight,” Doyoung says. 

“No,” Jungwoo whines, his lips pursing out into the biggest pout and even his ears flatten in sadness. “I like it.” Jungwoo reaches his hand up, running his hand along Doyoung’s fake ears, “They look really good on you.” 

“Okay, we can keep the ears,” Doyoung reasons, not being able to deny that he doesn’t like them a little bit. “But the vibrator absolutely is going.” 

“But we can keep the other one right?” Jungwoo asks, his head tilting at Doyoung, “Cause this is your second one.” He licks at his lips before he continues, “Why did you buy another one anyways?” 

“I didn’t buy it,” Doyoung says with a sigh, “Well, I guess technically I did because Ten added it to our store order.” Jungwoo raises his eyebrow and Doyoung clicks his tongue, his hand squeezing around Jungwoo’s arm. “I had told him I threw it away. He didn’t know I actually still had the first one he got me.” 

“Ah,” Jungwoo says with a little nod, “I know I already said it but,” Jungwoo whines, his arms tightening around Doyoung, “That seriously was one of the hottest things you’ve ever done.” 

“As embarrassing as it was,” Doyoung laughs, “I kind of got really into it.” the omega smiles, his fingers threading through Jungwoo’s hair, “and I’m glad you liked it.” 

“Of course I did,” Jungwoo beams, his face lighting up with a smile. “I also was thinking we could go out to dinner? It’s not too late and I’d really like to take you somewhere special.” 

With a smile, Doyoung nods, “Sure. Let’s shower and get dressed and then we’ll go?” 

Jungwoo’s answer comes in the form of a kiss, a gentle one this time that makes Doyoung smile against his lips. 

There’s a thick layer of anticipation when Doyoung and Jungwoo walk into the store the next day. Both Taeyong and Ten perk up, sharing gazes with each other before they go back to whatever they were doing before. Doyoung takes his time fixing Jungwoo’s hair before he sends him to finish whatever stocking needs to be done that Taeyong and Ten weren’t able to finish and the second Jungwoo disappears into the storage closet, both kitties come rushing over to him. 

“Spill,” Ten says, his hands slamming against the counter and his tail curling up behind him. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, somewhat regretting telling the two last night that he would tell them about it all when he came into work. “What do you want me to spill?” Doyoung says, his fingers quickly flipping through the money in the register. 

“Oh come on Ten,” Taeyong says, “even if they didn’t use what you got them, you know they had sex. Do you really need to know all the details?” 

Doyoung can’t help but laugh at Taeyong’s words, the kitty trying to be the voice of reason. Doyoung sighs, his head tilting as he looks up at the two. “Yes, I used it,” Doyoung admits, watching the way Ten squeals, his hands clapping together quickly. “But no I will not be using it again and even if I do, it’s none of your business.” 

The two kitties share a glance before they both nod their heads in unison. “You’re definitely using it again,” Taeyong says. 

“Hey, babe,” Jungwoo suddenly says, making all three of them look over at him. “Look! Now we can match.” 

The alpha is standing in the doorway of the storage closet, his hands holding a bunny eared headband against his head, the artificial ears looking extremely odd in front of his puppy ears. Doyoung sucks in a breath, his fingers coming to squeeze at the bridge of his nose as he listens to both Jungwoo and Taeyong burst out in laughter. The omega shoos Jungwoo away, telling the younger one that he has a lot of work to do. Jungwoo sticks his tongue out, choosing to leave the ears on as he wanders back into the storage room. 

“Now,” Ten says, pushing himself up on the counter, his tail nearly knocking over the small little display that’s to the side. “Let’s talk about Valentines Day and Jungwoo’s birthday. We need to start planning!” 

Doyoung bites down on his lip, his cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink as he swallows. “I already have something in mind.” 

“Oh?” Ten purrs. 

Doyoung watches Jungwoo come out of the storage room, arms full of product and those ears still on his head. He licks at his lips, waving his hand at Ten while he keeps his eyes on Jungwoo. “I’ll tell you later.” 

“Doyoung,” Ten groans, his body practically falling onto the counter dramatically. “Can you at least give me a hint?” 

With a push against Ten’s arm, trying to get him off the counter, Doyoung sighs. “My heat is the week of Valentines Day and I think it’ll be the perfect day for something. I’m hoping to give Jungwoo his birthday present then too.” 

“Doyoung,” Taeyong says slowly, “Are you going to do what I think you’re going to do?” 

With slight hesitation, Doyoung nods his head, his face turning a darker shade of pink when he can see his friends' faces light up, both understanding what Doyoung is hinting at. 

“Oh my god!” Ten squeals, finally pushing himself off the counter. “Well if that’s the case then we _definitely_ have to start planning. Can you imagine our little Doie all big and-” 

Doyoung sits up quickly, his hand covering Ten’s mouth. “Shut it,” he says firmly, “It’s a _surprise_ , you idiot.” Doyoung scrunches his nose up when Ten’s tongue sticks out, giving Doyoung a lovely lick along his palm. “You wouldn’t want me to tell Jaehyun about your little secret yet right?” Ten shakes his head quickly and Doyoung can see the surrender in his eyes, allowing Doyoung to pull his hand away. 

The two kitties go off one by one as a group of customers begin to file in, leaving Doyoung to continue what he was doing before they interrupted him. Though, instead of the others interrupting him, Doyoung finds his thoughts stilling his hands and allowing a gummy smile to pull his lips up. His smile widens even more when he looks up to see Jungwoo busy stocking, the bunny ears on his head and Doyoung lets his shoulders relax at the sight, his chest sinking with a soft sigh. 

Doyoung’s own birthday was wonderful but he can’t wait to spend the next to special dates with Jungwoo where he’ll allow Jungwoo to do something they’ve wanted to do for months now. That and hopefully start something else that will be just as special.

**Author's Note:**

> { see you for the next part! } 
> 
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
